Awkward
by TheTrainTicket
Summary: Alister's car breaks down, so Marik decides to have a little 'fun.' Midriffshipping


**(The next thing I post will be my chapter story, I promise!)**

**Alright, confession time. Most of the stuff I read here are just one-shot lemons. I have come across a few stories that are neither and I end up enjoying, but I really don't go out of my way to find them. And I'm going through a Yu-Gi-Oh phase, so about 99% of the fics I read are Yaoi (there's not enough Yuri. I demand more Visionshipping!) **

**And… to be honest, after a while, it all pretty much just sounds the same. In fact, I have a check-off list, I'll put it at the bottom. I was contemplating on writing this, and then took it into a completely different direction after watching this vlog where the girl was talking about sex in fiction and how 'fantasy' it is. I took her words to heart and decided to try and write a more realistic, rather embarrassing set-up. **

**It's pretty different from the stuff I normally write, and not really meant to be taken too seriously. If anything, maybe it'll get you to laugh… uncomfortably. Well, at least it's a change of pace.**

**Besides, I want there to be at least one lemon for my favorite pairing. Yes, you read correctly. Marik/Alister (Midriffshipping) is my OTP. Marik's my favorite character, Alister's my second, and they can give what the other needs.**

Awkward

"Aw, come on!" Alister kicked the car in frustration. He was just about to snap. His boyfriend was still sitting inside. He raised his head up lazily when he heard the commotion.

"Everything okay?" He asked with a rather apathetic tone.

Alister sighed in exasperation as he scratched away at the back of his neck. It was hot that day. Too hot. Sweat beat its way down his forehead and stuck uncomfortably against his bangs. Just another thing to get him mad.

"Yeah, yeah…" he told his boyfriend harshly. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few agonizing minutes, he had arranged for them to be picked up.

He swung the door open and took his place in the driver's seat. He slammed it shut with a bit more force than he intended, making his boyfriend's apathy shimmer down slightly.

"I called Varon, but the car's busted. We're gonna be here a while."

"Huh," Marik resumed to resting his head against his palm. He shut his eyes, as if trying to take a quick catnap.

Or he was just waiting for Alister to calm down before making his move.

Alister reached out for a nearby tissue and wiped off most of his sweat. He wished the air conditioning would at least work. There were trees all around, providing a little bit of shade. Maybe later on Alister would have Marik get out and sit under a tree with him; it would be nice to feel the breeze against his face, anyways. He looked over at his drowsy boyfriend.

Maybe later.

He rolled down the windows instead. The situation could be worse, though, he decided. He _was_ with his boyfriend, and that did bring some comfort. They honestly weren't that far away from home, either. They could walk, if that needed to be the case, but they couldn't just leave the car. If only they had taken their motorcycles. They liked riding those better, anyways.

Alister shook his head slightly. They weren't even on a busy road, it's not like anyone was just going to drive by and offer them a jump-start. Of all the places for the car to break down…

He put his arms behind his head and leaned back, hoping to get in a nap as well. Before he could shut his eyes, however, Marik suddenly asked:

"Wanna do it?"

The redhead's eyelids shot wide open. He lifted himself up before shifting his gaze towards Marik. The Egyptian boy merely glanced back, an aura of innocence in his face.

"Are you serious?" Alister asked. "Right here? Right now?"

Marik nodded. "You said we were gonna be here for a while, so why not?"

He was being serious. He actually wanted to do it.

"Marik, I… I don't know." Alister slumped back down into the seat. "It's hot, the car broke down, and I'm not in the mood…"

"I know. Just thought maybe I'd try to cheer you up is all."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's fine."

Alister didn't know what possessed him to look back over, but...

His boyfriend pouted his lip slightly. Alister shut his eyes; that trick worked on him every time. Alister wouldn't deny he had a soft spot for that sort of thing. He liked the fact that Marik was a little brother; it sort of filled the gap in his heart that had been formed after his own brother's death.

But still, did Marik _really_ have to take advantage of that?

Alister sighed as he turned his gaze away. He was settled on not giving in, especially since Marik had resorted to using little mind tricks.

"Not now, Marik. Just… not now."

He heard shifting noises, and assumed that Marik had shrugged. "Alright," was the response.

A slight feeling of relief washed over Alister as he felt himself start to drift off. And a bit of pride, as well. This was his first time turning down one of Marik's offers.

Of course, it was honest to say at this point that both of them were no longer virgins. They had lost it to each other some time ago, but were still hesitant on telling everyone. It was their little secret. Alister smiled to himself. Having a secret with only Marik was so scandalous. Especially since it was a secret this immense.

Although, he had to admit, their first time had been…

Awkward.

He hadn't really expected it to be "heavenly orgasmic" the way the media portrayed it (mainly because the majority of media sex was hetero) but he still had had rather high hopes.

Perhaps too high.

He should have known better the instant the subject was brought up. Marik had been talking about 'taking their relationship to the next level'. The thought made Alister a bit uncomfortable, but he still took it to heart. He really did love Marik, so he didn't want to just rush into things. Especially since they would be each other's first.

It wasn't that he really "treasured" his virginity, it was more emotional reasons that made him so hesitant. Basically the issue was, Alister didn't want to lose his virginity to someone he loved and then they break up later on. He had already been through so much in his life, did he truly want another blow like that?

Then again… Marik had been through a lot as well…

Alister asked if Marik would possibly be able to wait until they had _really_ taken their relationship to a new level – meaning marriage.

Marik had chuckled at the suggestion. "Yeah, Alister, let's get married. When do you want to do that, after we come of age, or after they make it legal?"

It was the strangest proposal Alister had ever heard in his life, but it was a proposal nonetheless. Marik wanted to stay with Alister, to truly put in the effort and make their relationship last. This wasn't something he wanted to just do and get it over with. Besides, he _did_ have a point. He loved Alister back, and it wasn't like they could get married anytime soon (unless they decided to move to Iceland).

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

And it wasn't.

But it was… awkward…

It had finally happened right after a giant birthday party. Some alcohol had been involved, but nothing too serious; Marik and Alister _were_ underage. Still, Marik didn't want to go home tipsy, so Alister had invited him back to his place. The rest was…sort of just assumed. A flicker in their eyes had been the only real hunch of what was to come later that night.

When the party had ended, the two of them stumbled back to Alister's apartment. He lived alone, so getting away with this sort of thing would be easier there. They just hoped that Marik's siblings wouldn't become too suspicious if he didn't get home until the next day.

But those worries quickly disappeared after they had stepped into the bedroom.

Neither of them had any idea what they were doing. It wasn't as if they had ever talked to anyone on this sort of thing, and they didn't know too much about how two guys were supposed to have sex. They knew the basics, and then just supposed it would be more or less like hetero.

Even taking off their clothes in front of each other was a little weird. Although Alister was excited about seeing Marik, he felt rather embarrassed about showing himself. But Marik hadn't been judgmental, and if anything, was just as anxious to see him.

Once they were both on the bed, things started to feel a bit better. They had flipped a coin to see who would be one top, and Alister had won. Marik didn't mind too much, though. He would never admit it but he was pretty much the submissive one of the relationship. He stretched his back out over the bed as Alister crawled on top of him.

"So…" Alister began. "Do we… start with foreplay, or…?"

"May as well." Marik answered with a slight shrug. "Not really in too big a hurry to be deflowered."

That part had Alister worried also.

He leaned down and started kissing his boyfriend, who happily returned the favor. Then he moved onto caressing Marik's torso, which was when his arousal truly started to pick up.

Things got blurry after that. Even though he was in love with Marik and wanted their first time to be special, Alister had become somewhat blinded by lust. And inexperience. Neither of them had reached orgasm, and unless it could happen in less than two minutes, they weren't sure if they could honestly label their actions as "sex".

They had liked it, or so they said. Alister had felt good, although he did have a feeling Marik was telling a white lie. The Egyptian boy just laid there, not wanting to move. He was in pain, but kept it to himself.

Alister rested next to him, and immediately stress washed over him. They had done it. Their virginity was lost. There was no turning back.

So…

What now?

Alister tilted his head slightly, looking at his boyfriend whose back was turned to him. His scars were in plain sight. Alister always had the urge to run his fingers across them, but knew better. Marik hated his scars, and messing with him tonight was just flat out a bad idea.

So instead Alister brought his hand up to Marik's head and slid his fingers through his hair. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Marik choked after a small pause of silence. He closed his eyes at Alister's touch, trying to put all his focus on his boyfriend's soft actions instead of the throbbing pain he had.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Marik turned over onto his other shoulder, wincing slightly as he did so, causing Alister to withdraw his hand.

"Well," Marik replied before letting out a muffled moan. He had hit a tender spot. "I guess this changes our relationship."

"I guess…"

They would have to try extra hard to make each other happy. Neither one of them wanted to break up, the thought had never truly crossed their minds, but now staying together felt like a necessity.

Maybe they were looking at this too hard. It was just the one time, and it had only lasted a bit more than a minute.

But still… it had been their _first_ time…

"I don't want to tell anybody yet."

Alister flashed a confused look. "Why?"

Marik pulled the sheets up to his collarbone and hugged onto them. He looked like a child. "I don't know, it doesn't sound like a good idea. Maybe because we're just sixteen – I don't think my brother and sister would like it."

His boyfriend nodded somewhat. "Yeah, you're probably right."

They stayed silent for a little bit. It wasn't like they had much to say at this point – what is there _to_ say after this sort of thing, anyways?

Well, there was one question Alister had on his mind. He didn't think now was exactly the right time to ask, but… when _would_ the time be right? And what did he have to lose? He may as well bring it up while the subject matter was at hand.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Marik as he asked: "Do you… do you ever want to do it again?"

"Right now?"

"No – " Alister felt that he had let his response slip just a little too quickly. He opened his eyes again. "I mean… just… ya know, I know you're hurting right now, but – doesn't it take a while for it to start feeling good?"

"I don't know, I'm not a girl…" they both smirked at the comment. Alister was glad that Marik still maintained his sarcasm.

He wrapped his arm around Marik's shoulders and held him close. He snuggled into Alister's chest right as they both fell asleep.

And that's how it all started.

Alister jolted up as he felt something crush into his lap. He was back in the car. Marik had climbed on top of him.

"Marik, what – "

"Come on. You said yourself it'll be a while before anyone comes by." He looked down at him so intently, and Alister wanted to turn away, but he was so drawn to Marik.

Alister's sex-drive had wavered after their first time together. As a virgin, he had had all these wild fantasies about what it would be like, especially with someone like Marik. But now that he knew… sex had sort of lost its thrill. His libido wasn't completely gone, though; he still thought Marik was extremely sexy.

So they had slept with each other again. They had done a little bit of research on the Internet (which was a tricky ordeal, since they were looking for serious information and the vast majority of sources were merely porn sites) and had even experimented with different positions.

The riskiest they had ever gotten was the one time they had done it in Marik's swimming pool. His brother and sister were gone, so it was just them on a hot summer day. It had only lasted a few minutes again, since Alister hadn't quite perfected his movements, but it didn't hurt too much and actually felt pretty good.

Mostly they just tried out whatever sounded comfortable. Sometimes they just held onto each other naked, until their bumping erections became too uncomfortable. Hand jobs were prevalent for them, although they hadn't really thought about attempting a blowjob, for either of them. They had brought it up once.

"Are you kidding?" Alister had asked rhetorically. "Marik, I'd never be able to look at a hot dog the same way!"

Marik had laughed at this. "And I don't eat meat," was his comeback. "So I guess that makes us even."

"Even" was a theory that they had often played around with. They believed that to their core, they were an equal pairing. Yet Alister had somehow managed to become the dominant one in the relationship.

Well, actually, it wasn't that surprising. Marik _was_ a younger brother, after all. He was used to having someone look out for him. Then Alister, in opposition, was an older brother, and used to watching over someone else. That was the only major difference in their personalities, although it had helped strengthen their bond.

Yet Marik still wished he had a bit more control.

They had tried having Marik on top, but that had to stop because he kept switching over to his yami-form during the sex. Not only was that awkward, it had become just plain frightening…

But it was still usual for Marik to instigate the act.

Here he was, in the car with his boyfriend, leaning in and kissing him. He brought his torso in closer so their navels touched. Alister smiled; he liked the fact that they both wore midriffs.

"Come on," Marik repeated in a whisper. He started rubbing his body up and down Alister's. "No one's around, we won't get caught…"

Their lips never parted after that and their tongues met every so often. Soon Marik had ripped off his shirt and Alister undid their pants. Marik found himself pressed up against the steering wheel. He wrapped his arms around it, trying to maintain balance as Alister positioned himself.

Alister didn't ask "are you sure you want to do this?" He never did. He knew Marik well enough to be able to tell when he truly wanted something. That's why they kept on sleeping together.

That, and – they had to confess… they weren't very good at it.

Both their sex-drives had been shot, but they were still determined to get better. They kept hearing stories about how couples have great sex, and they wanted that. They truly desired getting passed this awkward stage and getting into this "orgasmic heaven" that they had heard so much about.

They weren't doing this so much for sexual desires anymore, but rather just… determination, which had its disadvantages. Maybe that's why Marik had wanted to do it right there in the car; it was kinky. Alister wouldn't lie – there was something exhilarating about the whole situation. He was truly aroused and it had been a while since he last felt that way.

Marik panted loudly as Alister continued to thrust into him. He had been practicing. He did it for Marik's sake, in all honesty. Alister had never been much of a masturbator, even though he did dabble with it from time to time. He pressed his boyfriend further into the steering wheel, trying to gain friction. This made Marik whimper, but there was a pleased undertone.

They continued for a few minutes, longer than usual. Alister couldn't help but glance over at his watch after some time. When he realized it had been fifteen minutes and they were still going, he was astounded. He wondered if Marik was thinking the same thing…

Alister reached out for him, trying to help him orgasm. He had never done that before, he had always been too consumed in his own movements. But he was confident this time.

Marik gasped when he felt himself being grabbed at. He brought his hands up, still keeping his arms around the wheel, and yanked at his own hair. This worried Alister somewhat, so he slowed down his pace… until Marik whined in protest.

They would always remember that day as the first time they shared an orgasm.

Both boys breathed heavily after it was done. Alister clung onto Marik, and once he had regained his breath, the Egyptian boy sat up to cling back.

"I – love you… Marik…" Alister gasped.

"I love – you too, Alister…"

They kissed each other, long and passionate.

That was their overall reason anyway… love. No matter what little factors had helped the cause – lust, determination, whatever – they wanted to do it with each other, because they were in love. This was just another way they could show how deeply they felt.

When it was finally all said and over with, Marik sat back down in his seat. He found his shirt lying on the ground, so he picked it up and pulled it back on. Alister zipped up his pants.

It was silent, except for Alister, who was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He exhaled loudly.

"So…" he started. Picking up a conversation afterwards was still weird for them. "That was…"

"Great." Marik finished.

They looked over at each other and smiled. Both of them had a glowing aura around them. They had finally had great sex!

A chuckle escaped Marik's lips and Alister was soon to follow.

Pride swelled in their chests, and they felt they had every right to let it. They had shared their first real orgasm, after all.

However, next time, they would have to remember not to do it in a car, especially on a hot day. When Varon finally came along to give them a jump-start, they had to drive the whole way back feeling sticky, sore and rather awkward.

**Yaoi check-off list:**

**(Keep in mind, I've only read YGO yaoi and mostly just Bronze/Tendershipping)**

**Fondling**

**Undressing the submissive one**

**(Possible) hand job, followed by a blowjob**

**Mention of lubricant (Ugh…)**

**Finding prostate **

**Undressing the dominant one**

**Sex**

**World's greatest orgasm**

**Read any given yaoi lemon and see if it doesn't go down something like that…**

**PS: AMV that this fic was pretty much based on:**

.com/watch?v=5qwYZMUs5o4


End file.
